


Длинная ложка дьявола

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Ужин в доме Уилеров





	Длинная ложка дьявола

Он успел сполоснуть руки и поправить галстук, когда дверь в ванну открылась, и к нему зашел Билли Харгроув.

Ужин был настоящей катастрофой, как и его жизнь, его брак, и этот парень, который учился с его дочерью в школе, весь вечер неприкрыто флиртовавший с его собственной женой, пока Тэду приходилось делать вид, что он ничего не замечал.

Он всегда предпочитал игнорировать проблемы, ведь либо проблема исчезала сама, либо ее решала Карэн. Был еще, конечно, третий вариант, когда проблема превращалась в катастрофу, и оставалось лишь закрыть глаза и приготовиться к последствиям.

Парень закрыл дверь за собой на замок и приблизился со зловещей ухмылкой, отчего Тэд нервно сглотнул и сделал шаг назад. Под колени уперся фаянсовый край ванны. Улыбка Билли стала еще неприятнее.

Тэд был выше Билли на голову, старше, умудреннее опытом, но почему-то именно сейчас он не мог наскрести даже доли той уверенности, что помогала ему обслуживать банки и частные компании, приводя их бумаги в порядок. Он понимал цифры, понимал, как они работают, и чувствовал себя как рыба в воде среди сводок и таблиц со статистикой. Взгляды, который Билли бросал на него, когда Карэн отвлекалась на кухню, Тэд совершенно не понимал.

Однажды вечером он задремал перед телевизором, а когда проснулся, то услышал звуки возни на кухне. Ему казалось, что в дверь звонили, и он не мог представить, кто явился к ним домой так поздно. Карэн должна была разобраться.

Он чуть повернул голову и увидел, что Карэн лежала спиной на столе, халат разъехался, оголяя бедра, а между ее ног устроилась голова Билли, виднелись только блондинистые кудри под аккомпанемент влажных звуков, его низких стонов, ее задушенные вздохов, когда она пыталась прикрыть рот рукой. 

Тэд не мог говорить, он просто смотрел. Смотрел, как Карэн выгнулась от оргазма, как Билли прочертил ее бедра языком, как поцеловал ее лобок, пока его жена лежала на столе, пытаясь прийти в себя. А затем Билли повернулся, и они столкнулись взглядами.

Ему казалось, что он спал всю жизнь, а теперь проснулся и не знал что делать от стыда и страха. Его стояк в обычных штанах был очевиден, от члена растеклось мокрое пятно, а взгляд Билли словно разбирал его на атомы, делая все только хуже.

Будто педофил, настолько же грязно Тэд себя чувствовал, возбуждаясь от того, как Билли занимался сексом с его женой. А когда Карэн пришла в себя, Тэд трусливо притворился спящим.

В ванне притвориться не удалось.

Билли облизнул губы, больше не делая попыток приблизиться, а потом и вовсе прислонился к двери, расслабленно положив ладонь на ремень.

— На колени, — его голос был низким и хриплым.

Тэд проследил, как Билли погладил себя по ширинке, его член уже немного выпирал возле шва.

— Я… простите, не понял?

— Хочу снять напряжение, и ты мне поможешь. Иначе я выйду, и у нас с твоей женой будет неприятный разговор на глазах у твоей младшей дочери. Холли, кажется?

Тэд сглотнул, пылая лицом и слишком ярко представляя, во что превратится их семья, если измена Карэн вылезет наружу. Взгляды соседей, коллег, позорная слава по школе, где еще предстоит учиться его девочке. Он посмотрел на все возрастающий ком под джинсами Билли и тяжело вздохнул.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Глаза Билли словно стали ярче.

— Отсоси мне.

Тэду хотелось спросить, а гей ли Билли? Красивый, молодой, он же может выбрать любую девочку в школе, а угрожает старому бухгалтеру, который и сексом-то занимался раз в месяц. Тэд снял очки и положил на раковину.

— И тогда ты обещаешь хранить молчание?

Билли улыбнулся.

— А то.

Тэд знал, что парню нельзя было верить, однако встал на колени прямо возле паха Билли. Надежда оставить все в тайне была лучше, чем столкнуться с Карэн и ее вопросом «ты все знал?».

— Поторапливайся, если нас долго не будет, возникнут лишние вопросы, — нетерпеливо пробормотал Билли, расстегивая ширинку и ремень.

Тэд достал уже налитый член — не большой, но толстый, обрезанный, с агрессивно алеющей головкой, — и впустил в горло.

Наверное, Билли тоже было стыдно за свои желания. Как и Тэду. Когда отличаешься от нормы, когда все вокруг хотят одного, а ты — другого, когда от стыда хочется застрелиться, что остается делать? Не то чтобы Тэд мог уговорить Карэн, чтобы она занималась сексом с другими у него на глазах. Тогда она точно с ним разведется.

Но, может, они с Билли смогут прийти к взаимовыгодному соглашению? Парню будет достаточно удовлетворять Карэн где-нибудь, где Тэд сможет притвориться спящим, а взамен Тэд даст то, что он хочет, — например, не очень успешный минет. По крайней мере, он надеялся на такой расклад, глядя снизу вверх, как глаза Билли закатились от удовольствия, и испарина собралась каплями на юношеской, неровной щетине над верхней губой.

Билли толкался в его рот судорожно, держа его за волосы мертвой хваткой, и Тэду оставалось лишь расслабить горло и пытаться не задохнуться. К глазам подступили слезы, когда очередной толчок выбил из легких воздух и спазм в горле сотряс все его тело. На секунду он забыл дышать через нос и чуть не запаниковал.

— Блядь, — Билли вытащил член, дыша быстро и загнанно, его глаза были огромными.

Он продолжил рукой, удерживая Тэда за волосы, кажется, парня заводило, когда на него смотрели. Тэду было не жалко, он послушно стоял на коленях, чувствуя вязкий, тяжелый вкус на губах и языке. Он даже облизнулся, пытаясь осознать, что только недавно ощущал шелковистую нежную кожу члена у себя в горле.

Билли кончил с низким грудным стоном, сперма стрельнула Тэду на лицо, и ему пришлось прикрыть глаза. Хватка на его волосах расслабилась, и он, наконец, смог подняться.

Он молча вытерся полотенцем, снова сполоснул руки и пригладил волосы. Билли все еще тяжело дышал, оглядывая его с ног до головы, и, увидев, что у Тэда так и не встало в ответ, ухмыльнулся как-то расслабленно.

— Извращенец.

— Я надеюсь, что наш уговор остается в силе.

— Мамой клянусь, — Билли прижал ладонь к сердцу и беззвучно рассмеялся. Его член все еще был вывален наружу. 

Если парня заводил чужой взгляд на его гениталии, тогда еще немного такой тишины, и Билли будет готов ко второму раунду. 

Точно катастрофа.

Тэд поспешил к столу, пока его не хватилась Карэн.


End file.
